


Sweet Morning

by ValarianFlood



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Breakfast, Fluff, How Do I Tag, Jay knows French, M/M, Mild Swearing, Morning Cuddles, Multi, My First Fanfic, Polyamory, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, it's canon because I said so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:28:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29881830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValarianFlood/pseuds/ValarianFlood
Summary: Wu, Nya, Pixal, and Lloyd are out. The morning is free to be full of PDA and the ninja take advantage of that. Being saviors of multiple realms doesn't leave time for much relaxation, but when there is some, they pull out all the stops.TLDR: morning snuggles
Relationships: Cole/Jay Walker, Cole/Kai (Ninjago), Cole/Kai/Jay Walker/Zane, Cole/Zane (Ninjago), Jay Walker/Zane, Kai/Jay Walker, Kai/Zane (Ninjago)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 43





	Sweet Morning

Stretching his arms above his head, Jay walked from their shared room to the main relaxation area in the monastery. He woke up alone and rather than worrying, figured he was just the last to wake up. Kai was usually the one to sleep in till noon, but a glance at his phone revealed that everyone was up before ten. Rubbing his eyes, he went first to the kitchen, assuming at least Cole would be inhaling Zane’s breakfast. Jay could smell the syrup and hot metal, but the dining area was empty.

“I’m too tired for this,” Jay yawned, deciding to stop looking for his lovers.

Just as he was about to go back to bed, a warm body pressed against him tightly and a nose was crammed in his neck. He frowned lightly, he loved Kai more than he could express, but Jay was too sore and too tired to satisfy Kai’s endless libido.

“I love you smokey, I really do, but-“ Jay said sheepishly, turning slightly in the snug grip, “-I’m really not in the mood right now, it’s too early for me.”

Kai’s brows curled like he was just dumped, Jays heart sank for a moment until Kai stared at the floor in thought, loosening his grip. After a moment, his head shot up with a sweet smile, “Oh! No no no no no! Aw JJ, I don’t want to do that, I just wanted snuggle you.”

Jay raised a suspicious brow, remaining unconvinced till his bangs were gently brushed out of his eyes and an escamo kiss was placed on his nose. Jay settled in Kai’s arms, resting his head against his chest and wrapping his arms around his torso. He could hear the master of fire’s heartbeat and smiled thinking how it beat for him and Cole and Zane. A gentle hand charted though his curls and he turned his head to the right, nuzzling deeper into the red shirt in front of him. Letting the stress fade away and the early morning drowsiness claim him once again. Jay sighed and closed his eyes, letting Kai hold him there in the kitchen.

Before he could protest, Jay yipped as he was swept up bridal style. He went to ask why, be sweet, or say anything really, but a soft kiss shut him up first. This wasn’t a ‘pull you into the closet and ravish your mouth’ kind of kiss. No, it was a gentle brush that silently said how loved Jay was. Slowly turning near red as Kai’s pajamas, he was carried into their lounge. How Kai didn’t trip on anything while he maintained an unbroken, lovestruck stare at him, Jay will never know. Thought Jay wasn’t complaining, a rare, dreamy smile rested on Kai’s face. It was always a treat to see the loft layer under all the attitude, anger, and suave of their rowdy boyfriend. Once there, Jay spied Zane sitting on the right next to Cole, though on Cole might be the better word. Zane’s legs were across Cole’s lap as they talked quietly over mostly empty plates. As animated as two moderately tired young men could be, they discussed something Jay couldn’t make out, but most certainly caught how happy Zane looked to be listened to so intently.

From his sideways angle, Zane spied their colorfully dressed boyfriends first. Turning to his left over the back of the couch, his optics glowed a bit brighter as he gazed at Kai and Jay with an excited smile. “Good morning Jay, I was not expecting you up for another hour.”

Upon seeing Zane’s head turn and hearing the steps, Cole smiled a bit giddy as he collected the dishes and put them on the coffee table in front of them. He met Jays flush face with a beaming smile, watching as the shortest of their quad gazed around confused and smiling. Cole pushed Zane’s legs to the ground and soon had them replaced with Jay, his legs crossing over Zane’s. Cole pressed a kiss to Jay’s forehead while Zane rubbed gentle circles on Jay’s tense legs, who knew saving Ninjago required so much walking? Jay giggled in all the attention, not sure where to look or what to do with himself.

He turned to look up at Cole, “What got you in such a good mood this morning?”

“Hey, he started it!” Cole retorted, nudging Zane, who just smiled, “the giddy mood is contagious.”

“Did I miss something? What’s today, an anniversary? Birthday?” Jay questioned unable to hide the smile in his voice.

“I said the same thing,” Cole replied, reaching the arm that wasn’t supporting Jay’s back around Zane’s shoulders. “I woke up to breakfast here and frosty-“ Cole nuzzled Zane’s cheek “-was beaming while he brought out plates.”

Zane flushed under the affection and looked away, failing to find words. Cole turned back to Jay, “But no, just a good morning I guess, huh?” he turned back to Zane who shrugged.

“It has been quite a while since we have been able to relax, so I figured I might take the initiative.”

Waking up more, Jay raised a cocky brow at his silver masseuse. “Uhuh, and it had nothing to do with you wanting cuddles?” Jay nudged Zane’s side with his foot as he jested.

Flushing more, Zane smiled sheepishly, “I would have stayed in bed with you all, but someone’s stomach asked for breakfast before he was awake.” Zane raised a brow at Cole, directing the teasing attention off himself. Cole simply laughed and gave them each kisses.

“Water or OJ?”

“…what?”

Kai poked his head out of the kitchen, “I said do you want water or OJ?”

Jay was quiet before jumping minutely, “Oh, you mean me! Uhhh…” Jay buffered, not quite awake enough to make decisions.

“Orange juice,” Zane supplied, turning to Kai before taking Jay’s left hand from his lap and kissing the palm. Kai winked, making two clicks with his mouth while giving a finger gun to Zane. Jay’s heart was still in shock from being lifted in the kitchen and had yet to relax with all the pampering he’d been getting. The three sat in the quiet, listening to the muffled noises from the kitchen and the gentle wind outside.

Cole nestled his head in Jay’s curly hair, taking in the soaps he used the night before and closing his eyes. Jay shifted closer to Cole’s chest and looked up at Zane. Resting his head on Cole’s arm and sighing, Zane couldn’t help but be reminded by the flush in his cheeks and sheepish posture of when Jay had nervously confessed how he felt for the first time. Getting together was a train wreck, but everything worked out perfectly. Defying the probability, as the ninja usually did, they had so far spent nearly two and a half years together. Zane laughed lightly at the memory. Not needing an explanation, Jay responded with giggles. They laughed for a moment making Cole smile and turn his head.

“I love you nerds,” he said to no one in particular with his eyes closed.

Zane rested his right hand on Cole’s shoulder and echoed his affection. Jay bodily turned and gave Cole his first real hug of the morning. Kai returned holding a plate and glass. Giving the glass to Jay, he sat on the table with the plate in his lap. Jay thanked him before sharing glances with everyone.

Squirming under the attention, he smiled. “Why are you just spoiling me? What did I do?”

“You were born.”

“You woke up.”

“You existed.”

Jay hid in Cole’s shirt to hide the darker flush at the overlapping complements, whining from the collywobbles. Kai laughed and rubbed his shoulder, before Jay turned around looking no less confused. He stuttered over attempting more questions but decided the slice of pancakes Kai was offering was more important. Leaning to bite of the fork he tucked his head in his shoulders at being fed. Being pampered was one thing, but now he was being babied and couldn’t decide between loving it or being horribly embarrassed.

“Kai and Cole were equally spoiled, you just happened to wake up last.” Zane clarified, taking the plate from Kai and placed it on Jay’s lap when he saw how embarrassed he was. Jay thanked him with a smile in his eyes, mouth too full to do much else.

“That’s a nice way of putting it,” Kai chucked rolling his eyes. “I woke up to a leach that had me stuck in the kitchen for a half hour.” He looked at Zane before laughing more and shaking his head. Tilting his head, Jay wordlessly pressed for more, taking another good swig of juice.

“I had been awake for almost 45 minutes by myself when Kai came into the kitchen. He went to sit, presumably in the dining room, when I requested he stay in my company.” Zane said not quite meeting anyone’s eyes as he fought back embarrassed mannerisms.

“Sure, if you call grabbing my shirt every time I tried to leave and staring at me like a lost puppy ‘till I sat on the counter and stayed ‘requesting’.” Kai shot back playfully using air quotes, making Cole laugh.

“You think that’s bad? I got trapped in a cage of legs the moment I sat down! I don’t think I’ve gotten up for about an hour,” Cole japed, making a ‘boi’ motion with separated hands toward his lap at “legs”.

Zane opened his mouth to say something before turning his head. The others waited in patient silence. He may be a brave and caring supercomputer, but that didn’t stop him from being shy. They sat as Zane fiddled with his hands. “…74 minutes and 8 seconds.” He said looking at the floor, attempting to hide that his cheeks were nearly as blue as Jay’s pants, albeit a lighter shade.

Jay leaned forward nearly spitting out the juice he had in his mouth, while Kai rolled onto his side on the table wheezing and Cole laid his left hand horizontally across his forehead, laughing in disbelief. “Only you would keep track of that,” Cole said through giggles.

“I have an internal clock,” Zane stated mater-of-factly sitting up straighter.

“But down to the seconds though!” Kai laughed out.

Zane sat silently not knowing what to say but smiled into the kiss Jay gave him, subtly tasting the syrup and citrus. “I think its sweet, I’d make sure I could spend every second with you guys if I had that.” Zane beamed lightly at Jay understanding his intentions so well. “But I can only imagine how sore your legs are, so-“ Jay swung is legs down before sliding off Cole’s lap to the left, “-et voila.” Cole groaned arcing his back as he raised his arms, before standing and doing various stretches.

“Oh, first master I needed that.” He sighed reaching a hand out to take Jay’s dishes before disappearing into the kitchen.

Kai slid into Cole’s spot on the couch, resting his head in Zane’s lap and legs over Jay’s. “Sparky’s right, it is sweet. I didn’t mean to be an ass, snowflake, I’m sorry.”

“It is of no issue,” Zane smiled playing with Kai’s hair. “Cole?”

“Yeah?”

“Could you please grab my book from the bedroom?”

“Yeah.” Steps down the hall. A pause. “Which one?”

“Volume 7 of the Cyanopsitta spixii collection.”

Another pause. “…the what?”

Zane smirked and rolled his optics, “The bird one.”

Cole returned, giving Zane the book before dropping onto a chair and opening his own. Jay was about to speak before he heard a light noise from Kai. _‘I knew he wouldn’t wake up that early and last long’_ Jay thought to himself, looking down at the pile of red crashed out in his lap. He yawned leaning on Zane’s shoulder as he read.

Cole smiled at his tangled mess of partners. Kai’s ego could drive them up the wall. Zane was brilliant but had a hard time expressing what he felt or wanted. Jay liked a lot of attention, which was sweet most of the time but easily could become a nuisance. They were a rough bunch facing the darkness from all 16 realms on a weekly basis. Living in constant threat of losing one or more of each other in a graphic tragedy. Not the life he would have chosen, and definitely a hard one to keep. Cole would be tempted to quit and leave if it weren’t for moments like this reminding him what’s most important:

‘ _I love these fucking idiots’._

**Author's Note:**

> Glossary will be created through comments, ask what you don't know and I will define. Go easy on me, but give honest feedback. Were there plot holes? Was anyone ooc? What should I have added? Removed? How was my spacing, punctuation and word choice?


End file.
